Night Soar
by theamazingcurlyfry
Summary: BOOK 3 Nightpaw and her friends Crowkit and Emberkit are born closely after the big war between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. Are these three what the clan needs to provide peace between the two clans? Read Night Soar and find out if things go the way Nightpaw hopes.
1. Allegiances 1

Allegiances

 **Thunderclan**

Leader: **Wildstar-** dark russet she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: **Tinyleap-** calico she-cat with green eyes and 6 toes on each paw **Apprentice: Thornpaw**

Medicine Cat: **Smokecloud-** Black tom with gray stripes and green eyes **Apprentice: Wishbreath**

Warriors: (toms, and she-cats without kits)

 **Snowstripe** \- white she-cat with light gray stripes on her back

 **Badgerclaw** \- all black tom with two white stripes down his back

 **Twistedfoot** \- All black tom, with broken foot that was never mended correctly

 **Roseears** \- light brown she-cat with red ears, paws and tail

 **Foxfur** \- orange tabby she-cat with white paws and white underbelly

 **Fuzzypatch** \- all black tom with odd fuzzy/spiky fur along his back, with blue eyes

 **Blackfang** \- black tom with white paws and light blue eyes

 **Dustwhisker** \- grey tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

 **Ashbreeze-** Black and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Owleyes-** brown tabby tom with white flecks and yellow eyes

 **Snakestrike-** black tom with moving red stripes and bright red eyes, white tipped tail

 **Speckpounce** \- black and green tortoiseshell she-cat with glowing green eyes

 **Berryslip-** cream she-cat with red and brown blotches, green eyes

 **Squirrelclaw** \- brown she-cat with red fluffy tail, amber eyes **Apprentice: Darkpaw**

 **Sandscratch** \- light ginger tabby she-cat with one white paw, green eyes **Apprentice: Boulderpaw**

 **Tigerbelly** \- dark russet almost brown tom with black spots and stripes **Apprentice: Nightpaw**

 **Petaldust** \- orangish yellow she-cat with light brown spots and white paws

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors or medicine cats)

 **Wishbreath** \- cream furred tom with black swirls, one swirl around an eye.

 **Darkpaw -** black and brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Boulderpaw -** grey tom with striped tail and green eyes

 **Thornpaw -** dark brown speckled tom with yellow eyes

 **Nightpaw** \- black she-cat with glowing purple eyes

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **Wildstar-** dark russet she-cat with green eyes (Emberkit, Crowkit)

 **Mistflower-** all gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws (Runningkit, Littlekit, Cinderkit)

Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)

 **Lionclaw** \- brownish orange tom with green eyes

 **Stormpelt** \- gray tom with light blue eyes

 **Leafstorm** \- light brown she-cat with orange blotches along her fur

 **Cats Outside of the Clans**

 **Flowerfall** \- orange tabby she-cat

 **Gilbert-** brown tabby tom

 **Johnny** \- orange tabby tom with white paws

 **Trish** \- gray tabby she-cat

 **Bobby** \- orange tabby tom

 **Bridget** \- yellow tabby she-cat with white belly

 **Alex** \- gray tabby tom

 **River** \- bluish gray she-cat

 **Icefire** \- a white tom with gray stripes all along his body, the tip of his tail is black, eyes a very sharp blue and a unique marking on his front right paw, blue flames. They cover his whole entire paw and leg. He lives in the ancient oak on Thunderclan territory.


	2. Nightpaw

**Of course when I said Friday I meant the Friday after... pfftt *lazily waves hand***

 **Hope you enjoy this. If you have any questions don't hesitate to message me, and as always if you haven't read my previous stories in this wizard warriors world, I suggest you do so to get more of an understanding about the characters and storyline.**

"Nightpaw! Nightpaw! Nightpaw!" The clan hollered and hooted as I stood next to Tigerbelly, my mentor.

Emberkit and Crowkit watched from the nursery, one more moon and they'd be joining me.

"Ready to see Thunderclan?" Tigerbelly trotted over to me.

I was his first apprentice so it wasn't a surprised at how excited he was.

"Yes! Let's go!" I bolted toward the fallen log, our entrance and exit to camp.

Tigerbelly followed me as I walked out of camp to stare at all the tall trees towering over me.

"Impressive isn't it?" Tigerbelly watched me stare.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Follow me, this is just the beginning." Tigerbelly lead me along the outskirts of camp to a dusty hollow.

"This is the training hollow. This is where I'll teach you how to battle." Tigerbelly sat along the edge of the circle.

I walked into the middle of the hollow and got into a low crouch that Darkpaw taught me. Tigerbelly purred with laughter.

"You almost have it. Your tail is showing your excitement. In battle you have to be calm." Tigerbelly walked forward to stand by me.

He got down into a crouch, demonstrating. His tail was low to the ground and completely still.

"Wow!" I looked at his whole body, observing each aspect of the crouch.

Tigerbelly's fur and tail stood on edge suddenly.

"Your eyes." He stood on all fours.

He stared right into my eyes; which were glowing a bright purple. I didn't even realize I was using my magic.

"Oh, I'm sorry." My tail drooped, resting on the ground.

"No, no!" It's totally fine Nightpaw. I'm just curious to what you were doing?" He sat in front of me wrapping his tail around his paws.

"I was just observing all the aspects of the crouch. Like where your paws were and weight of your legs and um, how low your body really was." I rambled on, scuffing my paws a little.

"Amazing!" Tigerbelly exclaimed.

I felt my ears get hot from the praise he gave me.

He looked up to the sky, "it's a little past sunhigh, we should keep going."

Tigerbelly lead the way out of the hollow. We walked along the edge of the territory again until we came to a tall oak.

"This here is Icefire's tree. He lives up in the leaves somehow." He stopped and informed me.

I looked up to the top of the tree. Icefire and I were close, he always told me to not listen to others and play with my magic anytime I could. He got really excited when he figured out what kind of magic I had, cause I was different, I couldn't levitate others or even myself. I had a rare magic of sight.

Tigerbelly continued and we approached a rather harsh stench.

"This is ShadowClan, get used to the smell, shouldn't be too hard, it's horrid." Tigerbelly scuffed at the line of the border.

"Getting awfully close there ThunderClan scum…" A black she-cat with white paws came nose to nose with Tigerbelly.

Two younger warriors and and an older warrior followed her.

"Calm down Moonleaf, Tigerbelly doesn't mean any harm." Tigerbelly nodded to the senior warrior.

"It's good to see you Beetlelegs, I didn't realize your kits have become warriors already." Tigerbelly looked over them all.

"This here is Nightpaw, our newest apprentice." The three younger warriors glared at me.

"She still looks like a kit, I didn't realize that Thunderclan made their kits apprentices so early." A dark brown tom spoke up, looking me over.

"I'm six moons, thank you very much!" I snapped at him.

"You're also an apprentice wizard… don't mind my denmates, they don't understand kindness to the other clans. I am Fawnwhisper." The smallest of the three came up close to me.

"Hello Fawnwhisper." I nodded to the dark tabby she-cat.

"Us wizards need to stick together." She purred softly to me.

"Come along kits, we don't have all day." Beetlelegs stopped grooming her tail, and beckoned the three.

Beetlelegs nodded to the both of us and then lead the way along the border.

"Come on Nightpaw, we too don't have all day." Tigerbelly lead the way along the border, eventually breaking off to lead me to the very back of the territory. Where we came close but not too close to what looks like a large nest.

"This here is an abandoned twoleg nest, our territory leads to the very edge of the trees. Follow me, it's almost sundown and you have yet to see WindClan." Tigerbelly lead the way to an area of the forest that made the trees spread out into dusty hills.

We walked along the faint line of trees.

"Oh? Look at that." Tigerbelly paused.

A small she-cat and an even small tom ran side-by-side along the border toward us. They slowed down when they saw us.

"Hello Tigerbelly. Who is this?" The grey she-cat asked.

"Hello Rabbitfoot. This is Nightpaw. Our newest apprentice."

"Fascinating." She looked into my eyes rather happily.

"Uh, hello?" I awkwardly shuffled my paws.

"Oh right! How rude of me. I'm Rabbitfoot and this here is Oatdust, my apprentice. I am the medicine cat of WindClan." She sat down suddenly, waving her tail around.

Her apprentice shuffled and looked around nervously. He seemed incredibly anxious about something on his mind.

"What's got your tail in a twist Oatdust?" Tigerbelly pondered.

Rabbitfoot shot a deadly glare to him. She didn't seem so curious and fun all of a sudden.

"I uh. R-Ravenstar a-and Runningstrike are dead." He managed to squeak.

"Oatdust!" Rabbitfoot hissed at the young tom.

"Oh my. I am so sorry. This must be hard for WindClan." Tigerbelly commented.

His tail began to puff up with fear that I didn't understand.

"We need to get going. We must consult StarClan. Good-bye Tigerbelly. Nightpaw, it's good to meet you." Rabbitfoot bowed her head to us and with a sharp flick of her tail toward Oatdust they were on their way.

"Come on Nightpaw." Tigerbelly cooly led the way back to camp.

"Nightpaw! Nightpaw?! Tigerbelly?" I perked my ears to the sound of Speckpounce and Tinyleap calling our names.

"We're here?!" Tigerbelly called back, uncertain.

Speckpounce appeared in front of me in a green cloud of smoke, "Nightpaw!"

She rushed forward and began to lick my forehead and ears.

"Speckpounce please! I'm fine!" I tried backing away from her but she then nipped my ears gently.

Tinyleap ran between the trees to catch up with us.

"Tigerbelly I hope you have a good explanation as to why you kept your apprentice out so late." She slowed as she came near and stood next to Tigerbelly, barely reaching his shoulders.

"I'm sorry to worry you Speckpounce and I do Tinyleap." Tigerbelly seemed to slow his pace.

Speckpounce noticed and started walking forward, gliding her tail along my flank.

"Come along young one. I want to hear all about your day." She said, a little ways ahead of me now with her longer stride.

I trotted toward her looking over my shoulder at Tigerbelly and Tinyleap. Tigerbelly seemed much more tense and serious than earlier today.

"I bet he's telling Tinyleap about what happened with WindClan." I thought out loud.

"What happened?" Speckpounce asked brushing pelts with me.

"I think- their leader and deputy have gone to StarClan." I informed her.

Her eyes flashed upon hearing this.

"Oh no. WindClan…" Speckpounce's eyes continued to glow.

Whatever she was looking at seemed to be sorrowful as her tail drooped and she began to drag her paws.

"Speckpounce?" I nudged her a little.

She blinked, her eyes once again back to it's original shade of green.

"I'm sorry Nightpaw. This is still a hard time for the clans. You'll understand when you are older." She rested her tail on my back and then led the way into camp.

"Of course. When I'm older." I sighed, following her into camp.

Upon entering camp I was instantly flooded by bright eyes and fur. Emberkit and Crowkit stood before me listing off questions they couldn't hold in much longer. Snakestrike stood over me, his eyes glowing red looking me over to make sure I'm okay.

"Give me space!" I snapped at them.

The three of them stood back, quiet.

"I'm tired. It's been a long day. Please, just, give me space." I sighed.

I dragged my tail behind me into the apprentice den. Darkpaw, Thornpaw, and Boulderpaw all looked up when I entered.

"We uh, put your moss-bed in the back." Boulderpaw spoke up, the largest of the three.

"Since we wake up first." Thornpaw commented.

This was the first time, these two have ever interacted with me.

"Over here Nightpaw. I moved your bed closer to me since it's going to be chillier tonight." Darkpaw instructed.

Darkpaw has been my friend since I opened my eyes. I sighed with relief seeing his amber eyes gleam in the dark.

"Ugh. She'll have to get used to it Darkpaw, we're not going to be here for much longer." Thornpaw sighed grumpily.

"Shut it Thornpaw!" Darkpaw snapped.

I curled up into the soft moss-bed, ignoring there brotherly bickering and let myself be swept in by sleep, almost automatically.


End file.
